


Day One- Unresolved Sexual Tension

by Fallen_and_Breathless



Series: Faberry Week 2014: The Sequel [1]
Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_and_Breathless/pseuds/Fallen_and_Breathless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel have to choose a song for a Glee assignment. Quinn accidentally slips up and almost tells Rachel something that she isn't ready to share, but Rachel is nothing if not persistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One- Unresolved Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the help of my amazing fiancee, who also happens to be my editor for this project =) Thanks for all the help, and for convincing me to actually finish this one ;) 
> 
> Day One of Faberry Week 2014: The Sequel 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play around the these characters.

“Why can't you ever just follow instructions?”

Rachel looked at Quinn like she had officially lost her mind. 

“Me? How am I the one who can't follow instructions?! You're the one who is refusing to listen to my ideas and work with me on this project. We need a song, Quinn. I cannot just leave this until the last minute like the rest of the team does!” 

Quinn had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the girl.

“You aren't listening to what I'm saying to you. I am aware that we need a song. We will choose a song, but we only have the rest of the week to pick the song and be ready to perform it. So we don't have time to rally half of Glee club for our performance while you try to put together a six part harmony. You need to reign the overachiever in this week so we can just do a song.”

Rachel stomped her foot, glaring at Quinn and looking ready to storm out of the auditorium. “I resent the fact that you think I’m an overachiever. I just want us to win! There is not a single performance that isn't important enough to give it our best, Quinn Fabray.”

“You are so frustrating.” Quinn crossed her arms as she moved closer to the piano bench where Rachel was still sitting. “We do not need anyone else to help us with this song. We only have a week, and anyone else would just be a liability at this point. We would be just fine if you would relax for five minutes and just help me choose a duet!” 

"Fine! Have it your way."

"Thank you. Now-"

"What sort of duet were you thinking of? Something dramatic and tragic, like Romeo and Juliet? Or maybe something fast and dangerous, like Bonnie and Clyde? Or how about something dark and epic, like Edward and Bella?"

Quinn stared at Rachel.

"What?"

"What... why are you naming random couples? And there is no way 'epic' is the word I'd used to describe the creepy, twisted train wreck known as Twilight!"

Rachel sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "I was just trying to give examples, there's no need to bite my head off about it!"

“Well could you maybe choose some examples that don't have anything to do with star-crossed lovers? Or lovers at all. That would be great.”

"Why? Everyone loves tales of doomed love and epic romance! I think it's the perfect place to start our duet."

"Well I think some things just aren't supposed to work out. Love isn't a cure-all. Sometimes it's the whole fucking problem," Quinn snapped at the girl.

"Now that, I don't believe!"

"God, you're so naive, Rachel. You're so fucking blind that you can't even see-" The blonde froze.

"See what, Quinn? What can't I see?" Rachel bit back, determination bright in her eyes as Quinn hesitated.

“Just forget it, Rachel. Can we please just choose a song already? We're never going to be finished on time otherwise.” Quinn moved to the edge of the piano, picking up her notebook to flip through.

“We've already decided against all of the ideas we had written down, so we both know you aren't going to find much in there. What were you going to say, Quinn? What is it that I can't see, that you obviously know so much about?” Rachel glared at the side of Quinn's head, waiting for an answer.

“Would you just fucking give it up? I do not want to have this conversation with you, Berry!” She slammed the notebook back onto the piano, the sound echoing around them. 

“Quinn...” Rachel started, standing from her place at the piano bench. “You may not want to have this conversation, but whatever you started to say was obviously important. If it wasn't, you wouldn't be avoiding the subject so intently now.” 

Quinn looked away from the other girl, biting her lip as she tried to control the emotions raging inside her.

Rachel's voice softened as she moved to stand next to Quinn, arms nearly brushing as she waited for Quinn to face her.

“I'd like to think that we're close enough at this point to talk about things, Quinn, especially things that concern both of us. I wouldn't betray your trust. Not again. I wouldn't say anything if you didn't want me to.”

After a few moments, Quinn turns to face Rachel; neither seem to notice the small amount of space left between them. She searches Rachel's face for some indication of a false promise but finds only truthfulness. Indecision and nervous energy is plainly visible in hazel eyes.

Rachel reaches forward, brushing her fingertips over the back of Quinn's hand, trying to soothe her.

Quinn takes a deep breath and the words start spilling out.

“I spent a lot of time trying to hate you, Rachel. When I realised I couldn't, I tried ignoring you, but the constant offers of friendship made it fucking difficult.

“You were always there, pulling me back when I was trying to lose myself, always convincing me to come back to Glee because that's where I was happiest. You've stopped me from making some of the worst decisions of my life when I refused to listen to anyone else.

“But even through all of that, you never fucking realised. You've always been completely blind to the fact that I-”

A loud, incessant ringing cuts her off then. Quinn lets out a huff of annoyance and reaches into her pocket for the offending object. She glares at the screen before answering.

“Hi, Mom... Yeah, okay... I'll leave now... Be home in ten... okay, bye.” 

Quinn sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

“Quinn?”

“Rach, I have to-”

“I know. We'll talk later, right?”

Her tone is pleading, and if Quinn knows anything at this point, it's that Rachel won't let her get away with not finishing this conversation. The smaller girl holds her gaze for a few seconds longer than would be considered normal. Quinn can barely tear herself away as Rachel’s eyes flicker to her lips, just for a moment, then they’re back focused on Quinn’s own, making her breath catch in her throat.

“Right?”

“Yeah. W-We'll talk later.” The blonde gives a nod, managing to rip herself away from the magnetic pull of Rachel Berry and escape out the door.


End file.
